Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,898 discloses a fecal incontinence device in the form of a collection bag joined to an adhesive attachment ring 12 along a heat seal line 32a extending about a large opening 29. The opening is off-center to provide the ring with a relatively narrow perineal portion 26a. Similar incontinence devices have been marketed with starter openings of smaller size than shown in the patent (such openings may be enlarged by a user or nurse, using scissors, prior to adhesive attachment of the ring to the perineal surfaces), but such starter openings have been of even greater eccentricity in order to maintain the relatively narrow radial dimensions of the perineal portion 26a. In both constructions, the annular heat seals between the bags and the attachment rings have been located near the outer margin of the rings, or at least closer to those outer margins than to the rings' centers.
While a heat seal nearer the outer margin of an attachment ring allows for a relatively large opening, (or one that may be cut to a larger size at the time of application), it is now believed that locating the heat seal near an outer margin increases the risk that forces exerted on a collection bag are more likely to result in unintentional detachment of the adhesive ring from a patient when the device is in use. Should pulling forces be exerted on the bag--for example, when a bedridden patient rolls or moves about--the concentration of those forces at one or more points along the outer margin of the attachment ring may cause the ring to peel away from the skin.
Temple U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,986 discloses an incontinence device in the form of a latex tube having a tapered end portion 28 terminating in an opening and coated about that opening with a suitable pressure-sensitive adhesive 27. An applicator must be used to bring the adhesive coating of the conical portion into contact with the perianal surfaces at the time of application.
Other patents illustrative of the prior art on fecal collectors adapted for perianal attachment are Fell U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,804,093, Sanidas 4,368,733, Millenbach 3,522,807, and Temple 5,312,384.